


Double Entendres and Innuendos

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it's the <i>Enterprise</i> or Scotty is still unclear, but Jim knows the solution is the same either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendres and Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> Whether this is an established relationship or not is up to you. ;) Written for [darke_wulf](http://darke_wulf.livejournal.com).

"How are repairs coming?" asked Jim.

There was a pause and then Spock replied, "Sixty-three percent complete."

Jim fidgeted. "How much was it last time I asked?"

"Sixty-two percent."

"That's _it_?"

"Captain, the last time you asked was five minutes ago," Spock said sensibly.

Jim sighed. He didn't like it when parts of his ship were broken. He glanced around the bridge. No one else seemed as agitated as he was, but that was good; the last thing he needed was his crew to showing annoyance or impatience. That kind of thing led to mistakes, but that knowledge didn't stop Jim from feeling anxious. He wanted to _go_. He felt like they were dead in the water.

And all for a simple warp plasma conduit repair. It shouldn't be taking this long. Something wasn't right.

"Mr. Spock, the chair's yours," Jim suddenly announced as he sprang to his feet and strode off the bridge.

Jim picked up on things fairly quickly, and one of the first things he'd noticed about Scotty was how his moods seemed to change with the health of the ship. When she was happy, so was he. It was as if he was just another part of her. If the ship wasn't up to snuff, then Scotty was probably annoyed, and if Scotty was annoyed, then he might not be operating at full strength either. Even geniuses had their off days.

When Jim found him, he was walking quickly through Engineering with a PADD in his hand, his sleeves rolled up and little smudges of grease on his fingers. He tapped at his screen with a frown, and Jim was certain that Scotty hadn't seen him at all when he practically ran right by.

"Afternoon, Cap'n," Scotty said as he stopped at a console and began tapping at that instead. He didn't look up, and if it hadn't been for the word "captain", Jim wouldn't have been sure that Scotty was even speaking to him.

"Thought I'd stop by, see if you needed a hand," Jim replied, stepping closer.

"You must have better things to do."

"I do, in fact, but none of it can get done until that conduit gets fixed."

"We're working on it, sir, almost there. Believe me, no one wants it repaired more than I."

Jim crossed his arms and examined Scotty closely. "She alright?"

"She's fine, apart from the plasma conduit."

"You sure? You have a way of deciding for me what I do and do not need to know in these types of situations."

"Heh," Scotty chuckled. "No need to lie to you this time, sir, promise."

"You just seem a little more agitated than this type of repair warrants."

"Bah… I suppose she feels a bit temperamental today," Scotty sighed. "It's nothing that's diagnosable, really, she's just…" He finally raised his head and glanced around, eyes scanning the air. "She's just a wee bit tetchy. Nothing else for it."

"Mm, _she's_ tetchy, huh?"

"Aye," Scotty said, going back to his work. "She gets that way from time to time."

"What do you think the problem is?"

"Oh, I dunno. Could be any number o' things. Could be this plasma conduit's got her down. Could be she hasn't been properly serviced in a while."

Jim smirked. "Oh, I see."

"Not that we can't take proper care of her out here on our own, but might we be comin' up on a starbase anytime soon? Might do her good to take a break and maybe get an upgrade or two."

"Yeah, we should be hitting one in a couple of days. You know, you're right, a break is probably in order. I've also noticed how cranky certain… individuals get when they haven't been, um, properly serviced in a while."

"Well, of course you'd notice. You pay attention, like I do." Scotty finally glanced up at Jim and even gave him a smile and a little wink. "It's your one redeeming quality."

"You're lucky I like you, or you wouldn't get away with cracks like that. Seriously, though, maybe… certain individuals could use a break _before_ we hit the next starbase."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe slow down a bit."

"We're already moving at half-impulse."

"Maybe grab a bite."

At that, Scotty paused and looked at Jim again, this time quizzically.

"You know," Jim went on, "I'm not entirely convinced that her moods aren't as influenced by yours as yours are by hers."

"What're you on about?"

Jim took Scotty by his shoulders. "Relax. Your team can handle themselves for a while. Come grab lunch with me."

"But–"

"Scotty, I'm serious. Maybe she's tetchy because _you_ are. You're pissing her off, you need to chill."

Scotty chuckled and rubbed at his forehead, depositing a little smudge of grease onto his temple. "I'm not hungry, though."

"Bullshit, you're always hungry. Also…" Jim released his shoulders and stepped closer. "Maybe what you need is to, uh, get serviced," he said under his breath.

Scotty's eyebrows went up and he swallowed hard. He glanced around at his busy team, then nodded resolutely and put his PADD down. "They'll probably be fine without me for a bit."

END


End file.
